AMMIH  A Match Made In Hell
by luksinatriks
Summary: True AMMIH so read and enjoy the story about two persons that heat each other but are soul mates ACCIDENTLY. Rated M fore future content Language and a few mature scenes
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction piece , don't mind my English.

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Ah the next expansion after cataclysm brought many many new things to the world of Azeroth Thrall has fixed cataclysm and now fights whit Garosh for the title Warchief and therefor brought civil war on the Horde . It appears Varian has secretly sending flowers to Sylvanas both nobody knows where that relationship is going or where is going to end . But that's not way we are here and important thing you shod know that Alliance got High elves and Horde got Ogres and that level cap has bin raised to 90.

This is the story about two LBUs and before you ask

LBU-Left by user

who found eachother and well read the story.

**Stranglethorn vale**

Anador Bloodmonger is a level 90 high elf paladin how was just bored and was going thru Strangelthorn Vale whit his companion a small Onyxia drake he adopted when he was just a hatchling 10 years ago but like elves dragons age slow and he was just a whelp but still a powerful ally.

Today is one of those days when he was normal . From the day scourge destroyed silvermoon and quell dalas to the creation of the blood elves to the day he heard all that on Theramore he developed two personalities one cold as ice and one as hot as Deathwings magma sometimes those two joint and help him prevail against impossible enemy's and sometimes like today he was normal.

He was tall good looking well equipped paladin his ears wore normal sized (for an elf) his eyes ware blue his skin pale and smooth his was very muscular built (typical for a paladin) he had high strength and stamina his user left him that , he hat modern intellect ,spirit and mana but what made him stick out in the crowd was his agility he had uncommonly high agility for a paladin in fact his agility was high as his stamina and strength.

As fore his face and gear he had mixture of second , looted and bought gear . He had S15 gear and looted back a silver convert tabar looted rings and trinkets and some arena equipment he had a large shield and a one hand sword he spent all his talent points In protection and was a protection paladin , so his damage reduction was 75% and armor covered all his body but his face . But most remarkably his helmet was a mixture of blue and red cose his family coat of arms was red and as he was part of the Alliance he didn't want to be thinned of or confused as a blood elf. He had what you can say a cute face his skin was smooth and his nose fit perfectly in the center of his face , his eyes blue as see without black or whit center and his eyebrows had the same angle as his ears.

Meanwhile on the other end of Sthranglethorn vale a blood elf rough Rakena Nightknife was just entering the zone whit her female Hawkstrider . She was level 90 and had spent her talent points evenly in all three talent tress she had usual rough stats and wore specific cloth and leather armor . She had thigh armor pisses that background was metallic grey or black but each armor piss had its own symbol her chest piss was thigh (typical for a rough) and clearly staked out her breasts and the rest of her armor cowered all of her body except her head.

If anyone didn't look closely he wood have thought she was a warrior and not a rough but the ting that let her out as a rough was her knifes she had bunch of throwing knifes that wore scatter around her armor and body she had a small one handed sword that barley fit the word sword coos his size ware more of a long dagger then a short sword and on her left hand she had a fist weapon that had three small daggers and the top of the fist and one small dagger that fit in the had of the person that hold it and it cod be hold like a dagger or it cod be retracted.

She had typical blood elf green eyes , she was blond and had elf like long eyebrows and ears she dad soft and smooth skin and had a beautifully evolved chic bone and her hose and chicks made her even more seductive but the thing that made her specific was her hair she had long hair on the back stretching to her elbows nearly but on her sides her hair reached the bottom of her chicks and appeared to be wider and bigger as it went down and on front her hair cowered only the top of her forehead reveling the beautiful face she had and whit her make up she was irresistible (if you roled Horde of course).

"Hej Anador remind me what are we doing in such a low-leveled area such as this" sad the whelp.

"Well a was thinking we shod go to the arena south of here and you now that there are a lot of monsters here" answered Anador.

"Sure if you are level 40" murmured the whelp

"Did you say something?" sad Anador turning towards the whelp

"Nothing , just thinking out loud" sad the whelp

Poor poor Anador he doesn't even realize that this is even a game. Thoth the whelp

The whelp still remembered the day Anador was deleted , and the elf didn't have any idea that he was even being played whit

Its good at lest that he is a high elf a don't want to be stucked whit some pompus human or brut orc . Again thought the whelp

Thank havens Blizzard disaidet to give Alliance high elves coos I codnt stand if we got those fury Furblogs and those dam Horde fanatics sad that blood elves are high elves HA say that to Anador here .(if you ware able to survive you must be one strong s! of a b!$#)

Good thing Alleria returned whit Tulon and her army coos now there are enough high elves to be playable HA take that Horde scum….

Whelp WHELP **WHELP. ** Yelled Anador

"Ha oh yes did you need something".

"You fell into a trans you ok"?

"Yeah its one of those days when you are normal and im not and usually it's the other way around". Said the whelp

"Oh ok now just wait for me" Anador sad using conceclat earth and instantly earth beneath him begun to glow and dialing holy damage to 50 lev 40 monsters that have gradually begun to follow them and wore dead in a few seconds.

They wore advancing towards the center of the Vale and wore to turned south there.

Meanwhile on the other end

Dam those Alliance scum what was Blizzard thinking when they gived Allinace High elves you shod just role a blood elf Death knight and there you have it , blood elves are high elves and besides there wore not enough high elves in Azeroth and if that blasted Alleria didn't return everyone wood be happy Alliance shod just get furblogs.

"Hawkstrider HAWKSTRIDER **HAWKSTRIDER !"** Rakena yelled

"Oh yes what do you want"

"You are not looting body's iv let behind" Rakena sad whit a commanding tone

"What's the point I mean you have 200.000 gold" Hawkstrider responded

"HA HA yes and some paladins coos of their piousness never have more than 20.000 gold" Rakena sad in a laugh

Hawkstrider looked behind her and sow a trail of corpses and then turn to front to see Rakena using the method : stealth , backstab ,stealth , backstab and when encountering a large group of enemy's a killing spree all enemy's fall in one blow and failed even to scratch Rakena .

I like that woman thought hawkstrider

Rakena was always known fore her ability to switch her mood from a innocent cute Blood elven girl to a very VERY energetic swift killing machine.

"Well we are approaching the crossway" said the whelp

"Good now if only I understood orchish" Anador replied looking at the sings

"Lets ask that elf warrior and her Hawkstrider" Whelp suggested

"Good idea now is it a dual welding warrior or a rough" said Anador looking at the elf

"now that you menschen it id say it's a rough coos the short sword and a fist weapon are suited for a rough annnnn….." Gulp

"what is it whelp?" said Anador looking at a female shape

I can't believe that I have to pretend to be worried I mean I like Anador and I don't want him to be hurt especially as a combat companion but if he dies he will just go to a spirit healer even if he was deleted and revive forgetting the hole day and the death thing but I can't tell him that this is just a game and that we are programs. And besides that wood mean that he has no reason to hate blood elves such as this charming level 90 rough or the Horde , he gone mad (completely). Good thing that Blizzard has a good retirement plan fore NPCs and fore character cooooooooooosssssssssss… thought the whelp when a hot ( by animal standards) female Hawkstrider entered his view

"WHELP WHAT IS IT" yelled annoyed Anador looking at the orcish sings

"Oh its my new girl friend and a tough female blood elf rough JUST the type for you if you know what I mean" the last part whelp said whit a lower provocative tone

HORDE , BLOOD ELF , ROUGH said a loud fiery voice _AND IL THRY TO IGNORE THAT LAST PART _said a chil cold voice also coming from Anadors mouth

Rakens POV

Glory to the sin'dorei. GLORY TO THE SIN'DOREI.**GLORY TO THE SIN'DOREI**. Thank you Kalethus fore establishing Blood elves THANK YOU….. oh and yea glory to the Horde more or less-inside-Rakens head o_O

"Pleas Pleas oh PLEAS tell me that you are not thinking some propaganda s$#!" Hawkstrider brock Rakena out of her trans as they fore entering the cross road area

"Mmmmm more or less" Rakena confessed

"AHHH you see that's why you newer have a boyfriend" Hawkstrider said rising her wings high in the air and rolling her eyes

"WHAT that's not threw , I had lots of boy friends" Rakena said angrily

"OH is it know you got me wen you wore 4 human years old right ?" asked the Hawkstrider

"Right and?" Rakena raised a eyebrow

"Zamfiran , Jake ,Barian , Luth'erfar…." Said Hawkstrider pulling a paper out of nowhere before being stopped by Rakena.

" Wooo WOOO WOOOO WOOOOOOO " explain each name she said angrily

"Zamfiran-you certainly remember him he confessed his love fore you on his first day in kinder garden and you teased him all the way to the end of the High school you made him do your : chores , home work , to admit prank you did to be his doing and if he was good you wood let him do YOUR laundry and it was actually your sisters and lets not even talk about that lake incident. Oh and you said he was not your boy friend"

"Wait first he didn't deserve me and he fell on his own"

"DON'T LIE TO ME I WAS THERE YOU PUSHT HIM IN THE NORTHEST LAKE IN THE ESTERN KINGDOMS IN DECEMBER AND HE'S BELY NORMAL AND HE BERLY WALKS TODAY" before Rakena cod open her mouth Hawkstrider continued

"Barian went whit you to college he literary worshiped you even SPANKED him publicly you wore his succubus and he was your slave he wrote your work and even your tests and luckily he was only couth once , if he was couth twice he wood got expelled from Silvemoon war college and lets not talk how this relationship ended. Oh and yea you said he's not your boyfriend" Hawkstrider continued

"Pww hej I didn't spank him" Rakena said angrily

"Oh yea how about that time when he done your home work and you got an –A and coos you wanted and +A you broke his nose 4 ribs and then you spanked him" Hawkstrider said continuing

"Luth'erfar the BLOODY MISTER OF SILVERMOON soon after conversion to blood elves he became MISTER OF SILVERMOON and when first he sow you he fell on his knees and begged you to marry him I mean come on that's what every normal princes DREMS of oh and of course you said he's not your boyfriend" Hawkstrider continued

"I can't remember now but I'm sure he was missing something" confessed Rakena

"You said he was not Blood elf enough fore you . And coos of that he cut his arteries and hanged himself coos of you , better yet coos you didn't want him" continued Hawkstrider

" Yup that's it but ho's Jake that's not a elven name but human?" Asked Rakena

"DON'T YOU PRETND YOU DON'T KNOW JAKE HE WAS YOUR BEST AND FIRST HUMAN FIREND AND HE ALOSWE WORSHIPED YOU EVEN IF HE SAID THAT BLOOD ELVES BETRYAD THE ALLIANCE HE NEWER STOPED LOVING YOU WHEN BLOOD ELVES JOIND THE HORDE HE VOLUNTERYLY JOIND THE FORSAKEN TO BE WHIT YOU , YOU NEW HIM EVEN BEFORE YOU GOT ME AND THEN YOU SAID THE ONLY WAY FORE YOU TO BE WHIT A CORPSE IS IF HE KILLED DEATHWING AND HE ACCTUALY TRIED AND EVEN IF HE GAVE DEATHWING A NASTY SCAR HE DIED IN HIS MOUTH. Oh and you know his not your boy friend shall I continue I have an entire list of other gays 1283 gays to be precise , you know you cod be a very very god domina." Hawkstrider screamed

"WHAT I don't want be a domina I like normal sex…"said Rakena before being interrupted

"Sorry to brake this to ya but you are a virgin" Hawkstrider interrupted

"Okay I admit I was a bit overactive some times and I will be nicer to gays and let them be my 'boy friends' if you like" Rakena give in to the truth

"Good but if I know the truth behind that promise" Hawkstrider said

"Okay Im a rough and that dosent have to mean Backstabing Assasin Honorless laying klepto maniac" Rakena said whit atone of sadness in her voice

Mental note Always get a companion of opposite gender-Rakenas head

"Okay Il hold you to your word…. Hey hers your chants to prove yourself look at that paladin" Hawkstrider offered

"HUMA…."

He's an elf you blind or something I mean I see his ears and Eyebrows from here and looking at that armor id say he's and protection paladin and a good tank…. AND whoooossss THAT whit him" said the Hawkstrider looking at the gorgeous black scales of the whelp on the cross road

"Blue" suddenly said the Hawkstrider

"What" said Rakena

"His his eyes are blue at first I thought he was a blood elf whit a blue coat of arms as hi helmet suggested but a blue tabar made me suspicious and now HIS EYES ARE BLUE HE'S ONE OF THOSE REMANING HIGH ELVES.

ALLIANC. HIGH ELVES. PALADIN. Screamed Rakena

I can't believe that I have to pretend to be worried I mean I like Rakena and I don't want her to be hurt especially as a combat companion but if she dies he will just go to a spirit healer even if he was deleted and revive forgetting the hole day and the death thing but I can't tell her that this is just a game and that we are programs. And besides that wood mean that she has no reason to hate High elves such as this charming level 90 paladin or the Alliance , she gone mad (completely). Good thing that Blizzard has a good retirement plan fore NPCs and fore character cooooooooooosssssssssss… thought the Hawkstrider when she returned her gaze to the Whelp nevermide

Anadors POV

HA HA Iv got you Backstabbing bitch , iv seen you so you cant stealth now Anador thought as he used a crusader strike

Uf this protection paladin is giving me a headache Thought Rakena as she dogged Anadors strike and living a large and noticeable rift in her chest armor but not getting to her skin

Rakena used dance in the shadows and begin using her stealth abilities : Garothe , backstab , sap , ambush…

Anador moved quickly to either doge parry or block incoming strikes

Why me Thought Rakena the only paladin in the world that has high agility and has some of toughest armor and **I **had to meat him and PLUS he's a "High elf"

"How cod you betray your own kind you demon consorting magic draining scum . And Plus you joined that savage horde" Anador yelled and using judgment

"ME its you. You betrayed Our Lord and stick to that tretures Alliance that betrayed our kind" Yelled Rakena back using sinister strike

"First of all its not OURE kind it was our kind but now we are separate races. Secondly its you ho betrayed the Alliance by allaying whit naga and sucking magic OUT OF EWERYTHING AND EWERYONE and you know that one of most Important rules of ALL elf's is never use FLE magic" Anador argued debated and fought at the same time

"We are addicted to magic you moron we had to use it and whit sunwell gone what wore we supposed to do DIE" Rakena argued back using a killing spree

"You cod at least try to find an alternate source of arcane magic or meditate fore an hour and not consorting whit demons , using fle magic and sucking magic out of innocent creatures . AND did you just happened to forget that orcs killed and slaughter us in first and second wars and that they killed more people then Arthas and Scourge did." Anador said literally absorbing all the damage done to him by Rakenas killing spree

"That's merely and alliance of convenience and where wore we supposed to go I mean humans and dwarves first didn't help as when Arthas came and later kicked US out of the Alliance" Said Rakena angrily

"HOW cod they help their lands ware first to be overrun and they suffered more then us but the only human that betrayed us is Garithos coos he was a racist and didn't respect Sylvanas at all and even humans said he deserved to die and as far as you go Sylvanas is the only one I respect as she tried to enter the alliance and their only mistake is turning her down and even Varian said that was a mistake but its to late now and I can understand her coos she needed aid so she turned to horde and coos she needed her people she turned to you wretched Blood elf's coos she cod not communicate whit us thru High elf's " said Anador in ONE BREATH

"So you do admit WE are the same race" Returned Raken and as soon as she said that she wanted to slap herself

"NO we wore but you used Fle magic and devolved and whit the restoration of the Sunwell most of you still use it and the ones who use the Sunwell have even more chained the High elves and blood elves you shod know that" Anador said angrily

Rakena stayed silent coos she know this to be thru and coos of the mutation High and Blood elves cod now be easily diffident and recognized

I wonder where that Whelp/Hawkstrider is They thought

"So who is in Silvermoon now" asked the whelp blushing

"Ah much is changed literally half the city is abandoned and the gates and the middle and the gate is destroyed but the rest is reconstructed" respondent Hawkstrider

The tow ware siting in a tree next to the battle and ware watching the surroundings Trees everywhere whit luxurious Flora sticking out of ground and animals ware occasionally seen passing by except fore the rode nothing was worth looking and the rode itself was abandoned coos everyone was coming to arena by ship and NPC mobs ware avoiding high level players and LBUs.

At the same time in Olympus

Aris : "hej Eros son come here"

Eros : "yes father what is it"

Aris : "trey this" said aris giving the boy a large bottle whit at least a liter of ale in it

Eros : "but dad mother and grandfather said I shouldn't"

Aris : "nonsense boy try it I insist"

That will teach that pompous idiot of my father not to boss ME around thought Aris

Eros rised the bottle and drinked it all in one go

Aris :" that a boy"

Eros half drunk :" More more"

Aris : "ok ok mwhahhahahahaha"

After 14 bottles Zuse stormed in

Zuse : "ARIS have you bin giving children alcohol again"

Aris : "gota wash" ducking a thunder bolt

After being unable to hit Aris what was about 2000 thunder bolts Zuse turned to Eros only to see him gone

While the fighting was going on Eros begun to fly whit his golden wings and after hitting 14 poles he got out of olymp temple and fired two heart arrows before being cough and dragged in by Zuse

I hope those two arrows fined the right persons maybe a young couple perhaps thought Zuse as he dragged Eros in

Back to Stranglethorn Vale

"All I can see now is a dust ball" said the whelp

"HA HA I completely agree whit you" Said the Hawkstrider

As Rakna jumped to hit Anador used consecrate earth so when she fell back down shed had to endure some damage

At that poin they both thought Il finish this in one strike

But suddenly they both felt an arrow in their hearts and tuck 5-6 steps backwards

"Did you see that" whelp started

"We need to do something" responded Hawkstrider "we need to make sure they don't see each other or they will become soul mates"

But it was to late both of them fell from the tree and Anador and Rakena sow each other and continued fighting as Rakena thrown a knife and it stocked in Anadors shield

"What now its only a mater of time before they realize that they are soul mates" asked Hawkstrider as she was getting up on her feet "How will they react when they find out as I know Rakena is a pro Blood elf pro Horde person"

"And as I know Anador he's a pro High elf pro Alliance person" responded whelp "Oh well at lest we will be together for a while" continued the whelp as Hawkstrider giggled

Authors note : sorry its my first try I have the whole story in my head so if you wish fore me to continue Review and send feedback XD

One more thing

**Playable high elf's please **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Desclimer : I don't own wow

By night fall the two ware exhausted enough fore one to deliver a mortal blow to another and the fighting seamed to have lessen its passé and at one point Rakena was lying at a big tree knocked over by the road it was obeys that she and Anador ware not only evenly matched both that they have alsowe that they have missed the tournament and the arena has bin closed by this time of night Sthranglethorn vale was enormously different by nigh and the different's between day and night was obvious there still ware no animals mostly coos of three facts : first Herbivores ware afraid of the road and carnivores ware at the best case hiding in the bushes , secondly the sounds of the battle ware to loud and thirdly non of more inelegant NPCs wood get near two lev 90.

"I'v got you now" Said Anador as he was to do his last strike

"So this is how it ends" Said Rakena and if you looked closely you cod see tears coming out of her eyes but at the college she was thought never to cry "Goodbye Silvermoon goodbye Azeroth"

She closed her eyes and Anador stroked as hard as he cod whit the remains of his strength but as he's sword was one inch away from Rakena's head it magically deflected and landed at the tree beside her head.

Rakena opened her eyes she was amazed as Anador was , all the day she fought whit him he has displayed precision and that he missed now was more then a miracle 'Was he spearing her'

Anador quickly caught to his senses and raised his sword again and stroked as Rakena closed her eyes again and yet again the same happened and after a couple of more treys Rakena managed to recuperate some of her energy and jumped as her legs ware around Anador's head and tackled him to the ground she know she had one chance at this as she stroke down her knife aiming strait at Anador's left eye.

Anador already got his arms around Rakena's waist as he prepared to lift her but the nothing he looked and sow that Rakena had bin holding a knife in her hand and that the knife was sucked in the ground just an inch to his left from his head and from all the amazement he lost himself in that moment as Rakena tried to hit him two more times he tackled her and they both stud up and looked at each other

"I think its clear that from some strange reason we can't kill each other you traitorous…. THING" said both Anadors at once but lacking the word to insult this blood elf girl standing before him.

"Yes and I bet you are wanting to kill me in the same Mather as I wood to kill you so any HELPFULE suggestions that MEY result in us being able to KILL EACH OTHER you INFIRIOR FERMIN" responded Rakena always ready in insults as a rough

"NOOOOOO but I have another good 5 minutes in me" responded Anador

"GOOOOOODD"

As they rushed towards each other and just as they ware ready to strike they fell into a passionate hug and a very much more passionate kiss

As both of them realized what was going on Anador raised his hand ready to kick this crazy bloody passionate low-minded... creature in the nose his paladin honor prevented him from doing so where ever he is whoever he faces he will show him the respect and the honor in their fight

But as a rough Rakena wasn't bothered by such tings and slapped Anador right across the face two times whit all of her strength remaining and jumped back wanting to slap herself fore two reasons first HOW BY THE LIGHT WAS SHE FOLISH ENOUGH TO LET HER **HER **BE KISSED BY A ALLIANCE FILLTH AND SPECIFICLY A BLOODY **HIGH ELF **AND WHY DID THAT KISS FELT SO GOOD AND WHY DID IT LAST SO LONG and secondly instead of slapping him like a girl she cod finish him of fore good.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FORE?" yelled Anador as two slap marks started to appear on his face "First you force me ME to passionately kiss you and then slap me fore it honestly is there anything left in that degenerated brain of yours"

"Me to KISS….. YOU, HA HA not only are you a rapist but you are stupid enough to believe that ridiculous story of yours" Said Rakena as she was shocking herself and a very nasty chil went down her spine as she was remembering the moment Anador kissed her

I mean fare enough he is kind of cute and good looking and the way he fights 'honorably' even dought that way of fighting is laughable at he fought well really well and if he used the GOOD stuf I'd bet he wood have me on my knees already , snap out of it Rakena , that still doesn't change the fact that he is a **HIGH ELF **the one that betrayed our lord and still continued to practes that ineffective ancient tradition and refused to practase the new and beater one poor slot pitiful and laughable at thought Rakena

This Blood Elf chick is HOT , BURNING I'd bet if she was still a High elf I'd make her my girl friend and the way she fights even thou it is whit out honor she has mastered it and has some tricks up her slave and I bet she climbs city's like that (remembering how she climbed few tree few times as they fare fighting) SNAP OUT Of ITH ANADOR'S said the original personality to two others

"what was that about you ware thinking the same" said the cold personality how looked like Anador and had his gear but he not only acted cold but alsowe looked more like a frost mage then a paladin coos his skin and gear was colored in different variations of blue and the only thing that made him look like a paladin was his plate gear.

"yaeh and don't denie it you ware thinking the same" confirmed the fiery personality that alsowe looked like Anador but he looked more like a Fire mage and his skin and armor ware in different variations of red and like the cold personality it's plate gear let everybody know that he was a paladin

"Lets gat back at the mater at hand shal we"

"Okay" both personality's agreed

"Look its obvious that something is wrong and it's not letting us kill each other to death so I suggest that we stop fighting so we can finde out what it is and THEN we continue killing each other" Suggested Anador

"First we can't kill each other second we kiss each other and no one of us wanted to do it and now YOU are suggesting a truce" Rakena made a brief pause to laugh "Ok my Hawkstrider wood know what is going on il call her"

Now I wonder WHER is she , she has not shown up to help me and now she is nowhere to be seen

"Okay and il call my whelp" Anador interrupted Rakena as she was thinking

Now seriously where is he first he didn't help me in my fight and now I cant see him anywhere

"WHELP/HAWKSTRIEDR" They yelled

They both woke up at the sound oh their names in the nest they made on a tree overlooking the cross road near by

"YYAAAAWWWNN what time it is " asked the Hawkstrider

"Id say its after midnight " responded the whelp rubbing his eyes

"WE SLEPED ALL OVER AFTERNOON" Said the Hawkstrider in terror "Where are they"

"SHHHH I don't want them to hear us so we can make out our strategy fore explaining them that they are GLUP _soul mates _as we can think what will they do once they find out" said the whelp remembering them explaining to each other what their owners are like "But before we continue I want to make sure we didn't have the same dream at least fore now"

"OOOOO I'm sure one of us did" said the Hawkstrider looking down of whelps body

"Oh come on " responded the whelp as he realized that he had a boner ( I hope most of you know what a boner is ) he pulled the blanked they ware cowered in over the lower half of his body as Hawkstrider giggled "be sure to clean the white stuff of your belly darling" he said to her

She responded and started licking immediately all the whelp's seed of of her

Yey I have finally lost my innocence , it was hard to do it whit him/her around as usual they both tot at that moment

"We can't let them know what have we done" suggested the whelp as he started going in one direction and the Hawkstrider in the other

"agreed"

When they both arrived at their owner side both of them asked them the same question

"Where have you bin?"

"You know a little here a little there" responded the whelp

"Just moving around ya know" responded the Hawkstrider

And then their view's crossed each other as Anador and Raken looked around them and sun it became clear to them

"Ya know you smell sweat" Anador said

"Yeah almost as if you have…" Said Rakena as she and Anador tracked the site of their pets

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE" they both said

"Yes we did" they tolled their owners

"YOUR FIRST TIME… WHIT THE ENEMY" their owners ware looking rely angry

"I can't help loving her she's my mate" Whelp said to Anador

"he's my mate he's cute he's nice and I love him" Hawkstrider said to Rakena

"Your luck that we'r in a middle of a problem so we will talk about this later" said Anador angrily

"Your lucky that I'm in a middle of something so we will talk about this later" Said Rakena tightening her shoulders shocked at the faced that her best friend has don IT fore the first time whit an alliance and ALL alliance are the same

"So what's your problem" asked whelp "Did you hade a drink or two so you decided to make a trite with a Horde " he teased knowing that Anador wood kill anyone who said that (but over the years he give up on trying to hit him fore that coos he was way to fast fore him to catch)

"NO now listen….

After minutes of explaining the two companions had to go whit their own

"So your telling us that this little flying golden winged boy has hit us whit two of his heart arrow things and he hit our hearts" Rakena exclaimed

"Yup" Hawkstrider confirmed

"And what do dese arrows do" Anador asked

"Well if one was shot one wood fall in love on the first person he or she sow but if two are shot and those persons wood look at each other they wood become….. Soul mates" Said the whelp in an ever silencing tone and at the end he was barley hearable "And I assume that you both know what that means"

Both Rakena and Anadors jaw's lowerd in horror and in about 5 seconds of a frozen horror they both fell unconsciousness of both exhaustion and shock

"WELL that went well" said the whelp "I was sure they ware going to kill us on site after hearing that" he said as he was examining the two unconscious elf's "yup there out so what do you think we shod do whit them wile they are sleeping my love"

"lets set up a camp darling" responded Hawkstrider as she was crossing her arms, it was chili at this time of night

Sun the cross became a camp site as the two battle companions ware unpacking the tents and the sleeping bags

"So you sure we shod not set only one tent coos you know they are SOUL MATES" said the whelp as he made a sarcastic pose whit two fingers twitching

"ouh come on they will kill us if we do that its this whole dame PVP system" responded Hawkstrider as she giggled

"well seeing as this is settled shale we go on a look out or do we do round two" whelp said as he winked

"ROUND TWO" said Hawkstrider as she jumped on the whelp

Luckily the nigh was silent and no NPC or a player walked thru the area (most probably because the whole stranglethorn area was down fore a bit modeling before a new patch)

Anador opened his blue eyes as he was in a chilled-like pose holding his long blanked (seeing as he was tale even fore elf standards) he stretched and then it hit him he didn't set up a tent and the whole memory from yesterday had hit him as well and as he ran out he rushed towards the fire he bend to grab his equipment and ready to call whelp to explain this bloody love sickness he was stopped by a beautiful feminine voice

"I wouldn't suggest calling them or searching fore them they are right there" said Rakena as she pointed to the nest "They are sleeping those love birds of oures" said Rakena and you can sense there wore tension in her girl like voice

"Then I'm afraid its thru seeing as you would most probably attack me on sight or call me names at least and seeing as you did noting hostile then the whole soul mate thing is starting to work" said Anador

"DON'T BE SILLY I cloud have slight your throat while you ware sleeping and…." Then it hit her being a rough as she is she was VERY cunning it hit her that he was right, yesterday she cloud have killed him and the only thing stopping her was that blasting soul mate thing but know as she looked inside her she figured that she didn't have enough anger to kill him if she pointed a knife to him coos her hand wood shake uncontrollably and she felt that because of the arrow she bygone to fill like she was Anadors friend. Her plan from the start was either to get Anador to dislike her enough fore her to be able to pule out the arrows in time or to get him close enough to her fore she to be able to manipulate him whit out her being to much emotionally evolved . Seeing as she heated the Alliance and Anador ( Anador fore no particular reason just because he was a Alliance and a high elf as she was though to heat the two no Mather what whit no particular reason no mater how nice or good they might be and newer NEWER to accept their aid no mater how bad she needed it) and seeing that he was a paladin whit a completely different moral then hers she decided to go whit the first.

But know coos she was unable to kill him or even to threaten him and even mocking , swearing and cursing at him was difficult she decided to go whit option two seeing that paladins are always trying to help ( whit the exception of blood elf paladins who ware to much racists to help anyone not blood elf ) and that if she seemed to be "sorry" fore her "crimes" he might overlook the fact the she was Horde or even Blood elf only she hoped that there was still a way fore a blood elf to be converted back to a high elf ( not that she wanted to but that will increase the chance that he will take the bait)

She suddenly fell on her knees and started crying in front of Anador

"NOW KILL HER" all there personality's in Anadors head screamed

"Um bosses we can't that arrow forbids us" said a near by brain cell

"Damit" what know asked Anador his two "Deputy's"

"Weeeeelllll.." started fiery " I haven't got a clue" he confessed

" Me neither but what ever you do don't even talk to her and if you have to use bad words and as soon as you get that arrow out kill her"

"I agree whit him" fiery said

Anadors mouth slightly open not because he wanted to say something but of surprise (his two personality's never agree NEVER)

"NO NO the fact that she is a Horde and even worse a BLOOD ELF and that she is a rough doesn't mean that she is evil or even if she is… okay if all Blood elf's are evil and erase that if that doesn't mean that she can't be nice a good person and a good friend"

"BULLSHIT WHERE'S THAT FACTIONAL RACIAL PRIDE THAT ALL HIGH ELF'S HAVE" both of his personality's stormed at him

"OKAY I agree all Blood elf's are evil but that doesn't mean she is and Im still a high elf in heart and whit all that comes whit it but the paladin in me forces me to help her even is she isn't innocent… oh and the arrow has nothing to do whit this" Anador stormed back as he was worried what his personality's might think of him even if he was telling the truth ( and he was)

Back to reality

"What's wrong little girl why are you crying" asked Anador whit a innocent compassioned and provocative tone

HA HA and me trainer tolled me that I mustn't cry because its useless bad thing non of them fare woman thought Rakena holding her face and head in her arms

"Its nothing its just ever since we entered that blasted Horde we…." She stopped as Anador puled out his sword

"If you wanted to catch me on sad eyes you shod have used a personal and not a political problem coos the person that was fighting me yesterday was a Horde-Blood elf fanatic unlike this one and don't tell me you have two or more personality's coos I know you don't coos I do" said Anador whit a sword in his hand

Blasted both plans have failed what now Rakena thought

"Ok you got me , so shall we be at least indifferent while this whole episode lasts and when arrows are out we kill each other and go sleep this over" Rakena suggested as she whipped the tares of her now ruined make up

"Ok ill keep to that as long as you do" Anador responded as he put his sword away

"Hump I can live whit that" Rakena stared " you have my worde on that"

"I don't know how much your word is of value or how much you value it because you newsflash you are a Horde and specifically a 'rough' but I will hold you fore it and you have main word that I will keep to that as well" said Anador whit suspicion in his voice

"Chees I shod be Very secure that you will hold yourself fore it coos you know you are an alliance but I gees the fact that you are a paladin makes up fore that." Rakena started whit a unsecure tone crossing her arms and rolling her eyes "And WHY does everyone think that ALL roughages are backstabbing , klepto , lying , sick , dishonest , honorless maniacs."

"And you are not but we will discuses that later" said Anador rising an eyebrow "Now I don't believe that we have been properly introduced"

"Rakena Nightknife 21 elven year old and one of most famous rough's of silvermoon if I do say so myself"

"Anador Bloodmonger 23 elven years old paladin" said Anador in all his modesty " Haj I remember you you're the one that blow up Thandol Span when it was rebuilding and killed the dwarf marshal"

"HA HA HA yes how did you know that" Rakena said while rolling on the ground from laughter

"Well our spies found that out and our superiors wanted to know ho did it" said Anador rising an eyebrow "what's so fanny if I may ask"

"Nothing but nobody can tale what you are coos they can't see your eye from your helmet you have red cape a blue tabar and a half blue half red helmet and now your last name is BLOODMONGER HAHAHA" said Rakena

"I get that allot" Anador sighted

"Hej I remember you you're the one that regained Southshore fore the alliance it was you and that human that was alsow paladin what was his name he had I long and confusing one" Rakena said and run to her thoughts

"Luksinatriks" Anador sighted again

"Yup that's the one" Rakena confirmed "why did you sight now and HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU MANAGED TO DO IT WHIT NONE SOPLEY LINE AT ALL"

"AH its just I remembered good old days whit that crazy Luksinatriks and we did it because most of our heavy troops came across and the capable expirentced and elite once I mean while the common light troops and everything else remained behind and when we captured it Thandol Span was repaired in a few days dwarfs and gnomes are very good at building" Anador explained

"That doesn't explain the you ware outnumbered 4 to 1 we alsow had heavy troops and all the Horde army and siege equipment and everything an army needed and you won and how did you fix Thandol Span in few days and why did you call your friend crazy" Rakena said whit a confused look

"First dwarfs are the best builders in Azeroth and fixed what wood tuck humans weeks in a mather of days secondly you killed dwarf marshal but you didn't kill the human marshal thirdly Luksinatriks and I wore the leaders of the grope that came across as we ware captains and we ware the wisest and strongest in our grope if I may say so myself" Anador explained

"OH come on tell me how did you do it" Rakena perused

"Well since I said Luksinatriks was crazy he has naughty pictures of Jaina ok now I can understand that Sylvanas so he's a necrophilia pshaco and Alexstraza so he's alsowe a beastialityian pshaco" Anador explained " but he is my best friend"

Rakena just looked at him whit a mixture of confused horrified and smirking expression and when she got a grip on herself she was barely holding herself from bursting into tears as she laugh herself out "o o okay" she said and as she managed to control herself she continued "that doesn't explain how you managed to win"

"AH he had fallen in love whit the forsaken marshal and she gave is all the information we needed and he was lucky coos she had a whole body and a preserved face and hair"

Suddenly Rakena just couldn't control herself anymore and was unable to stop laughing "HAHAHA YOU WARE WRITE HAHAHAHAH WE DIDEN'T HAVE TO LEVE THE ALLIANCE HAHAHAHHA"

"I see your point but we still won and he's still recovering from stress coos she died in that battle" Anador didn't know what face to make so he just went whit 'I see your point' face "He said he's going to Dustwallow marches to recover a bit"

The two love birds woke up from Rakenas laughing and ware fully ready to face tem as they climbed down the nest and tree they caught and the two "soul mates" turned around to face them

"So is there more we shod know about this 'soul mates' thing and more importantly" started Anador as he suddenly fell to his knees "Please PLEASE ** OH PLEASE **tell me its reversible and the arrows can be pulled out"

" I agree" said Rakena "I don't wana be stuck whit a Alliance husband fore ever"

"So you two have decided to marry each other that's WONDERFUL" exclaimed the whelp and Hawkstrider only giggled

"WHAT NO" the two soul mates yelled

"I don't want to be stuck whit a stupid unreasonable betrayer of kind Alliance like him or none other especially him and his kind" said Rakena angrily "and I wood rather fell in love whit a grumpy rotten forsaken than an Alliance"

"And I wood rather die then be stuck whit a double betrayer fle monger demon consorting magic draining mad Horde girl like her" Anador responded

"Haj who are YOU calling crazy" Rakena said and the two instantly started fighting

The fight didn't last long as the two entered a deadlock and lost each other in other eyes as they gazed at each other they cod barley hear their companions yelling at them

"Haj you gajs don't fight that will only increase the sped in witch the arrows affect will start" whelp yelled as he and his lover managed to pull the two apart

"Men I could just stare forever into those green evil fle corrupted eyes of hers" original Anador said in his mind

"WHAT" his two personality's yelled

"If you have a crush on on that we are…" started his fiery personality before being cut short by his cold one

"…We'r rising a civil war" cold personality finished

"I can't help it the arrow is to strong and you shod help me and her being so darn cute doesn't help" Anador responded

Meanwhile in Rakenas head a similar scenario was playing on

"Ahhhhhh" She exclaimed

"Dam it Rakena you have always seen a flaw in every boy you met soooo FIND HIS" She told herself

"but I can't help it his eyes so pure so innocent so arcane and not corrupted so" she slped herself at that point

"snap out of it Rakena"

A near by brain cell asked her

"Mistress you are talking to yourself are you alright?"

"GET BACK TO WORK" She hasn't always bin cruel to her brain cells but she didn't want them to see her personal troubles

"Yyyes my queen"

"So teal us about this soul mate ting" Anador broke everyone from their thought's

"well in about two weeks you will lose yourself to your instincts and claim each other and that's wen the REAL LOVE begins" whelp started

"Oh and you will mark each other" Hawkstrider continued

"how" Rakena raised an eyebrow

"Well most likely you will do something physical like bite each other or you will give each other something that you will carry and cherish fore ever and of course you will have sex" Hawkstrider continued smiling

"WHAT MY FIRST TIME WITH WITH IT" they both said pointing at each other and started fighting again

As soon as they stopped they asked

"Is it possible to remove the arrows" asked Anador

"We don't know.." started whelp as he heard a grope of adventures coming down the road

Damn it the maintainec is over already he thought

"quickly into the bushes" he continued

"why" Rakena asked

Hawkstrider pointed at the figures in the distance "do you want to explain to them why you are not killing each other" she said

"good point" Rakena said as all four run into the bushes

"what now as you don't know it who does" Anador asked quietly and angrily

It was in that point that the whelp made a decision that changed their lives

"We are going to my mom she will know" he said

"WHAT" all three asked trying to stay quiet

As Hawkstrider was about to say something whelp intercepted her

"They broke the rules so why don't we"

As she was about to disagree she changed her mind

"And what about the bronze dragons"

"they didn't show up until now and if we are quiet they might not notice us" he responded

"Ok" she agreed

"What are you two talking about who are we visiting" Anador asked as he and Rakena shot confused looks at the two

"We are visiting _**ONYXIA"**_ Said the whelp not believing he just said the they ware just visiting HIS MOM

He suddenly puled out an black amulet and did something and SUDENLY they ware in DUSTWALLOW MARCHES

" DUSTWALLOW MARCHES " the two LBUs exclaimed

"Explain yourself" they both said but ware cut short by a voice behind them

"ANADOR what are you doing here"

As Anador and the others turned they sow a long black haired human paladin standing in front of them and suddenly Anador yelled

"LUKSINATRIKS"

Authors note : phew that's finished and review this time and alsowe

**Playable high elf's pleas**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can someone tell me what is going on here" Luksinatris asked whit a confused expression "at one point I guard my regular rut and of all of a sudden you're here my old friend and who… HORDE" he yelled and drew his sword as he sow Rakena's green eyes

"Wait wait wait" whelp said stopping Luksinatriks from harming Rakena as she drew her weapons "this is going to require some explanation"

So after explaining Luksinatriks why ware they in Dustwallow marches Anador opend his mouth to say something but was cut short by Luksinatriks

"So you told them about blizzard" he said

"No we are just about to… hey how did you know" Hawkstrider exclaimed

"I demand to know what are you talking about and how did you teleport us here" Rakena said impatiently

"Ah my user told me years ago, he is the one that gave me this ridiculous name"

(What that's my nickname)-me saying in his head (anyway you always loathed me didn't you)

"Ah ok you know that some people ignore you when you talk to them right" whelp started

"What are you talking about" Anador asked

"Well you see when he failed to conquer Azeroth Sargaras sold it to a company that makes video games called blizzard" Hawkstrider stared

"And it makes people play that is command once in Azeroth" Whelp continued

At this point Anador and Rakena didn't know what to do either stay completely frozen or to start crying out of laughter

Whelp just pointed at the two players that ware pvp-ing and asked the two "hay what are your names

"eqium" orc said as he jumped and used a clever ability

"ulerum" night elf said as he was in hi bear form

"Ok so they have real funny names that doesn't prove anything" Rakena exclaimed

"OK then watch this" Luksinatriks said and suddenly a warhorse appeared out of nowhere and he was on top of it

"Magic" Anador said rising an eyebrow

Then Luksinatriks summoned his companion an dragon egg

"What flight dose it belong to" whelp asked

"I don't know but I thing he a black one just as you because I found him here" he responded

"Ok there is something fishy going on here but what Im still not convinced" Anador responded

"AHHH come whit us" Hawkstrider said

Onyxia's lair was vary close and they soon fount it

"Look" Whelp said

"What an abandoned cave that used to be Onyxia's lair"

Suddenly whelp and Hawkstrider pulled some glasses out of their body's

"Put them on" they said

As soon as they did the world around them changed the entrance to the cave begun gloving black whelps dragons and dragonspawn ware all around them minding there own bisnis Anador touched one of them and it felt so real he tucked the glasses of and he still felt it but didn't see it

"Come on this way" Luksinatriks called them and the group entered the cave

Once inside guards (black drakes and dragons) started attacking them

"Whoo whoo gays we didn't come here to raid we just wanted to consort whit your brood mother" Luksinatriks said knowing that even if he was level 90 he was not strong enough to hold his own against 150k draconic creature

Haj I can hear you Luksinatriks though, and besides Im not alone these two are whit me

Hawkstrider and whelp giggled and their owner's still had confused expression's on their faces and suddenly the first two begin laughing

"Whats so funny" asked my character

Hej call me by name coos after all you gave it to me –(AGAIN HE THINKS, HELL THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOOOOOOOOONNNNG STORRY IF HE CONTINUES)

"You you said CONSORTING WHIT ONYXIA in the same sentence" they managed to spit out

"What you can blame my user for that he's the one that has _fantasies _and ME being unfortunate enough to be his first character weeeelll lets just say I started to share his personality" (WHAT ARE YOU JUST SUGGESTING) I screamed in his head

He just pointed at the "magazine" beside my bed

IT SES "WOW PLAYBOY" he screamed

Wait just wait I said as I pulled a base ball bat out of nowhere

UH OH Is all he though

As soon as they entered the clearing where black eggs and Onyxia ware they sow Katrana Prestor ( Onyxia in human form fore the once who don't know) tending to her eggs her back to wards them the whelp trembled

"Maybe this was not such a good idea" the whelp whispered

But Onyxia's sensitive dragon ears caught that and she transformed into her dragon form facing them ready to unleash her deadly breath

"Wait uhhh ss-sorry tt-to bottther yyou Onyxia but one oo-of your whelps told us you could help us whit aaaa ll-litle problem" Luksinatriks said his knees shacking

DAM IT why did you train me in protection I demand you unlearn my talents and made me a holy paladin I don't like to tank it ruins my face and I always have to be the first fore them to slaughter My character thought (said to me)

No way I said

Il tell them about posters in your room he threaten me

Curse that divine shilled of your I said not being able to brake it whit my bat

Ah now I remember I said and suddenly a picture of his mom and dad making up appeared and he started vomiting

"SPEAK" Onyxia hissed

" well mom he knows about blizzard thing but this two don't and they interfered whit our world by making this two" he pointed at Anador and Rakena who's mouth ware wide open "soul mates by using those heart arrows.."

"I have heard enough" Onyxia interrupted

"But but your dead" Anador exclaimed "I was in the party that killed you"

"No I was" Rakena interrupted

"AH why do **I** have to explain noobs how this world works" Onyxia toke a deep breath and placed a hand on her forehead

"I RESPAWNED" she said

(OK Luksinatriks I like a word whit you)

Yes moron he thought

(WHAT THE F&! Is wrong whit you)

What why he thought and made a innocent look

(What are people going to think of me luckily I can put a authors note at the end of this chapter or I would newer delete you) I said to him that if he's good enough Il delete him one day

What WHAT are people PEOPLE… goin… to..thi…. HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA revenge is a dish best served cold he thought

(What are people going to think of you)

The same of you and I at least admit my feelings he though

OK BACK TO REALITY

Anador and Rakena ware specking to each other Onyxia whispered something to the Hawkstrider and she giggled which made the whelp running around screaming and it was quite obvious that she was telling her EVERYTHING that whelp did as a chilled

"WHAT" I screamed and shown my middle finger at the screen that said

"DISSCONECTED FROM THE SERVER"

Oh well the story must go on and… YES YES YES NO MORE LUKSINATRIKS THE PERVERT

"That's the last time I bring a girlfriend to _my_ Mom" cried the Whelp

" Oh come on I think she's quite nice" conferring him "Fore the one who was raised by Deathwing…." She blow it up

"nice…GOODNES, KINDES IN ONYXIA" cried the whelp as he was laughing a bit

"I though that she would be mean…. Well meaner anyway and she told me what that monster of her father did to her and her mother" she tried to make him stop crying

"The funny part is Deathwing doesn't know about blizzard at all" he seamed to calm down a bit

"Rely" Hawkstrier asked rising an eyebrow

"And the worst part is she told you that I was her son and NN-Neferians" he begun crying again

"Well at least she said it was normal for a brother and a sister to mate if you are a dragon" she said as the whelps face became shining black as the sun reflected the water from his tears on his face

"He still visits her sometimes and they do it you know" he seamed to calm a bit

"oh" she said turning to the two maniac by her point of view and sow them that they ware also crying "And what are you crying about" she raised an eyebrow

"She said the blizzard can make people do things and they do it whit leaders as well that means I…I… I don't have to heat the Horde nor the blood elf's" Anador said as he rubed his eyes like a baby

"And that I don't have to heat the Alliance nor the High elf's " Rakena soon followed

"Haj Sargaras sold Azeroth and outland when he was defeated that means that the first second and the third wars ware done without their influence even if they made a real time strategy games out of them" Hawkstrider said as she rubbed he chin

"then we can still heath each other" Anador raised his head from his arms

"Ahhhh OK" she replied

"Yupi, huzar, hurej…" the two cheered

"Curse you blizzard for this PVP system" she cursed

"HEJ… where is Luksinatriks" Rakena noticed

"Oh he got disconnected from the server so he's stuck in Onyxias lair raid" whelp smirked

"Poor, poor Onyxia" Anador said

"Why" Rakena asked

"Well you know what heeeeee is like" he replied

Suddenly all ware holding back themselves from brusting out in laughter

"So what now" whelp asked

"I suggest we go to Theramore and then Orgrimar and we will se wher to next" Anadore answerd

"What why" whelp said

"Weren't you listening to your mother" Anadore asked when he suddenly remembered where there ware "We better make camp soon or those alligators will get us"

"Don't worry your level 90 remember even without armor and a weapon they cant to much damage they are 40 levels bellow you. Sorry I was to humiliated and intimidated by her now tell me what My mom said"

"Well it appears that this arrow thing can be broken by any leader and since all horde leader attack any alliance on sight and vica versa we need to go to…. Alexstraza" he confessed

"Hej can't you use that necklace to teleport us to dragonblight" Rakena asked

"No I can teleport us either to my mom's" whelp shivered at the though "or back to stranglethorn"

"Ok we will go to Theramore for now" Anador started "But we need some disguises forrr… you" he pointed at Rakena

"Ha I'm a rough I can stealth" she replied praising herself

"Okayyy" Anador roled his eyes "lets get going now how do we summon our mounts"

"Ah like this" whelp showed them "now tell me ALL my mom said"

After mounting their horses their was a awkward silence occurred then after what was about a half an hour Anador brock it

"Only a half a day till we reach Theramore"

"I Thought it was a day and a half" said Rakena raising an eyebrow

"A new bridge was built so we can save a days ride" he replied

"Come on tell me what Onyxia said" whelp interfered

"She confirmed that thing about…. Blizzard was it and told us that a powerful leader can pull arrows out and since… NPCs attack on sight we need to go to a neutral leader that would be as I said Alexstraza" Anador explained

"And I think you ware so cute when you hatched" Rakena added

"Yeah you looked adorable on that eggshell whit liquid all over you" Hawkstrider continued the tease

"Oh come on" whelp was saying as he remembered the foto his mom shot at his birth 'OH why WHY me why did she had to let them see that' he thought

"Well I have to admit you are not bad fore a horde blood elf rough as I thought" Anador said to Rakena as the two tried relentlessly to ignore each other

"Thanks I….." Rakena started 'Wiat wait did I **I** just forgot my plan that he is_ Alliance _ and not just any alliance but a _high elf _a traitor. I must be getting of my mind this arrow and blizzard thing is going to kill me and especially whit a gorgeous strong…' "don't think your bad as well" she said before she had time to react 'SNAP OUT OF IT RAKENA' "for an alliance"

"So how is Silvermoon" Anador asked

"HA oh fine I gees one half is in ruins and the other is rebuilding" she answered 'pleas insult me pleas insult me pleas insult me coos I am unable to insult you' she though and hoped

"Still" Anador raised an eyebrow

"Well Sylvanas is helping but this civil war whit kale'thus killed more that 50% of us…. Blood elf's I mean" 'WHY DON'T YOU INSULT ME YOU MORON. I just hade to bump into aAlliance high elf paladin how hates horde and blood elf's but he doesn't want to insult me. Bloody hell dies he want us to be stuck forever

"Good ridens" Anador said

'YES YES YESSS' Rakena cheered mentally "There are still more blood elf's then high elf's" she teased

"I am not so sure" Anador said as he raised a smirk

"What do you mean" at this point Rakena was concerned 'does he know something I don't'

"WELLL 250.000 divided by two is about 125.000 and 25.000 plus 100.000 is 125.000 so there are about the same of usss" he slammed his face as he remembered that belf's and helf's are not the same race anymore " I mean blood elf's and High elf's coos you remember Alleria right"

'Years of training to be clever and cutting allllllll gone' Rakena mentally sighted and then nodded in aprovement

"But we are superior we have our capital" she continued to tease knowing that high elf's are all over the world and outland noting uniting them except Alliance

"Silvermoon what have they done to you oooo Silvermoon but still we are building a new one" he said

Rakena froze in horror "You" she pointed the finger at him "are building" her face gone whit "a CITY a CAPITAL no less" she didn't know what to do laugh her self out loud or to be concerned about this new thread

Unfortunately wore her he nodded

She nearly fainted

"UUmmmm Rakena you ok" he Asked

'oh he is concerned for us' one of many cells in Rakena's body said

'What he is a Alliance and a high elf's for that sake and after all he is concerned for me now get back to work' Rakena commanded

'so you love him to' a bit more feminine one of many cells said

'**BACK TO WORK'** she yelled

'um mistress this sect 'lets just worship a handsome alliance high elf paladin scum' is quickly growing I am afraid its only about days that we will lose to it' a brain cell said

Meanwhile in Anadores body

'Shes beautiful' one of the cells said and all of that sect said 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhh' in a 'SOOOO cute' kind of way

'gajs she horde blood elf rough doesn't that mean anything to you' Anador asked

'but she is so…..'

'back to work' Anadore said

'sir only about time this sect over throws you and we cant kill it' a brain cell said

'ANADOR me and icy here would like a word of you' faery one called

'yeah' icy confirmed

'yes gajs' anadore asked

'WE ARE RAISING A REBALION' they both yelled

'WHAT why'

'coos you are nice to that horde belf chick' icy said

'yeah and you didn't allow us to control the body for a while' faery said

'Listen il give you control and kill her "if I can"' he pointed out 'but for know I need to play nice'

'OK' the two sighted

"And there she is Theramore" Andore said pointing over the bridge to the city state and port

End of chapter

Authors note: actions words and POVs are not _**NECESSERELY **_my ore blizzs ore characters it could be but it doesent have to be

(Fore the once who still don't understand I am normal and _**EWERYTHING**_ About Luksinatriks is true)

Luksinatriks "WHAT"

**Playable high elf's please**


	4. Chapter 4

OK I have bin grounded, lazy and stupid so I couldn't work on a next chapter sorry for the delay

Disclimer: I own nothing

"So…how do you think you shod enter Theramore Horde" Anador asked Rakena who seamed to be at unease "stealth already" he continued

"I can't" she replied

"Why not" Anadore raised an eyebrow

"You are looking at me" she replied blushing as Anadore had a confused face he just dismounted his warcharger and continued to look at her "STOP looking at me" she pretended innocence

"Why it's not like I see you naked or something and if I don't look you could backstabe me and then say 'OMG I'm sorry'" Anadore replied annoyed as it hit him 'she can't kill you silly remember "On second thought you go on right ahead" he put a big grin on his face and turned around to head to the island City-port

Rakena was surprised as she dismounted her deathcharger her undead friend gave her and stealthed as she also remembered that she can't kill him but she remembered that this place was only 'half-leveled' as she was 'this is going to be fun' she though as images of piles and piles of dead Alliance soldiers at her feat blocked the wall that surrounded the city 'good thing I'm stealthed' she thought to her self as she begun claiming the walls as Anadore was being questioned about the deathcharger that _he_ brought whit him but guard's know him and he soon passed and waited for Rakena at the other side

"Damn it why do Alliance castles and walls always seem to be maned and guarded then horde once" Rakena whispered to her self as she sow the wall was being maned and guarded by lev 54 soldiers

"Haj what about me" Luksinatriks gave me a dirt look "Server is up A LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGG time a go"

(Phew its not like I'm going to play whit you)

"Play whit me, Play whit ME, you pervert"

(Look who's talking, OH NO now look what you made me do Rakena is over the wall whit a minimum of dead body's and YOU *points at him* ruined all the action, AH fine as long as we don't communicated… and why are you so Pale)

"OH look whos here" Anador said *points at luksinatriks* "why are you so pale and why do you walk so strange" he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the paladin who rested on a street lamp

"Come here quickly" he tolled as he rushed towards Anador and Rakenn who was just getting down from the walls and landing near Anador. As Luksinatriks pulled the two into a dark ally away from the morning crowd that was just getting out of their houses. "Put these on" he said putting something in their hands "UM not you Anador" he corrected himself

"what are these and… haj you two this is not the time nor the place for making baby's…" She shouted at the two pets making love as the two paladins cut her of by putting their hands over her mouth

"DO you _want _for all in Theramore to hear you, but she's right you two stop it, now put them on" Luksinatriks whispered

"What are these" Anador asked

"You know the things that you put in your eye to help you see beater like glasses just each eye has its own and these ones don't correct vision…." Luksinatriks gasped " oh light whats their name.. oh well follow me" he said handing Rakena a small mirror

Rakena gasped "Whit these on I have blue…"

"Eyes yeah what did you thing now everyone will think you are a high elf" Luksinatriks interrupted… witch was not a good idea as Rakenas tackling him to the ground

"DID you just call ME a high elf" she hissed "Should I cut off your arm and stick it up your ass sooo hard you will begging me to cut your throat, or shall I grab your balls and twist until I cut them off"

"Dude call your future wife of you know I cant hit girls"

"Yeah about that you still have a user so he will resurrect you the whelp told me that" Anador gestured to him

"No offence" both said

"Not for me AHHHHHHHHHH" (gulp *I throw up, cower my eyes*)

5min latter And the lucky winner is…..

Luksinatriks had said WTF as he sow a spirit healer in front of him and he runed thro the walls and the houses and he had to see some stuff his body had *pulling a list out of nowhere* : misplaced kneecaps, didn't had eyes, ears, had its fingers and fingernails smashed, his torso was black from the bruises, all of his joints ware gone and pretty much of every single piece that could have bin decapitated was

"Oh come on" he said as he resurrected himself and his body seamed to magically heal itself "Is she always like this"

"Pretty much" answered Hawkstrider

"I don't know why is she sleeping whit you… I mean what does he got I don't have" Luksinatriks face palmed himself as he remembered "UH OH"

Another 5 mins later

"Ok now we are starting to draw attention put them on and follow me" Luksinatriks was still dizzy from the second resurrection as he motioned fore the group to follow "I have a rented a room I this inn" he said quietly as the Theramore streets fare full of people minding their own business as the group entered the "Dragons maid" inn

The inside was classic Alliance inn and except that the owner and the bartender is a half dragon half human girl. There was a large fire place on the opposite of the main door and surprisingly the flour was covered in well made fur of various animals that ware well converted into elegant carpets and quality wood was set as support of the building and stone was made in old elegant stile. All in all a classic alliance inn

As soon as they entered Luksinatriks swooped the bartenders of her feat into a passionate kiss which made Rakenas and Hawkstriders jaws drop. Their eyes closed world around them slowly spinning her scaly body hanging from his arms as she puled herself closer to him and the fact that on one paid attention was machining this moment the more… non existing

Her tail shivered as a cold and hot surge chided way down her spine her wings closed around them until they ware interrupted.

"Ahem aunt Reptilia…" whelp said shyly

Reptilia's lizard eyes suddenly opened as she remembered what her boyfriend said before. She gave him a soft slap

"People are watching" she said in a half hiss (snake\reptile\lizard\dragon) half normal tone to my character as he crossed his arms

"Glad you are worried about my reputation" he called back

"Phew not fore yours but what was to happed if someone was to tell my older brother that I'm in love whit a half necropilian half bestialityan plus he's a human" she teased

"How is the old racist" asked you know who

'I have got a name you know the one you gave…' (s*!% it and shut the f!* up you..) Pii pii signal goes as I call him names

"He is in love whit a black dragoness and you know that he is only a half dragon but… hes making progress whit her even if she wants pure blooded baby's but she loves him and his military career is going well to he got promoted to Major" she replied "Anadore, whelp, gests my paly tolled me you ware coming so I have got rooms fore you"

(ok that's enough out of him fore this chapter)

'GIRLS LIKE HIM I… I… can't believe it that any girl would fall in love whit such a pervert but this girl is dear I say it gorgeous, how could she do it. To fall in love whit the psycho black haired manic of a protection paladin whit a cute pink nose long black hair and such a strong body *makes a happy face* SNAP OUT OF IT like one isn't enough but TWO'

"Hay I'm Rakena" she said

"And I'm her Hawkstrider"

"Lets be friends" Reptilia said

"BEST FRIENDS" all girls said

"phh girls" boys sighted

"Shh we need to be quiet we don't wana arouse suspicion" Rakena whispered looking at the drunk pardons

"OH right your a Belf follow me" Reptilia gestured for the group to follow her

Upstairs on the third floor (where Reptilias private quarters ware) she showed them their two rooms which they immediately agreed girls on one side boys on the other

The rooms ware the same except one was on the east and the other was on the west wing inside there ware three beds each few closets elegant rags and old made candle holders on the tables

"So how could you afford all this" Rakena asked

"well that's a long story" half bred girl answered

"well you should tell them since we are not going anywhere till morning" Luksinatriks huffed pulling her closer

"WHAT YOUR LEVING AGAIN" she screamed

"SHHHH do you want all of Theramore to hear you" he hugged her tighter as she was crying "Its ok after this I will settle whit you I promise" he comforted her "now get those barmaid rags of and put on a cute dress Ok" he said smiling at her

"FINE but if you brake your promise I swear to Light you will be begin me to call my brother when I'm done whit you" she hissed her reptile snake like thong and pointing one of her claws at him as he gulped "wait fore me here"

"You know your not that bad I think I miss gauged you" Rakena said as she moved closer to the Human

"So you're going to take that madman over me" Anador protested

She just stick her thong out at him

"Just proves how wrong you are about Alliance and how all roughs and horde members are child like"

"Alliance abandoned us" she protested

"Horde killed us during First and Second war you are old enough to remember" Anador hissed

"We blood elf's have faced the truth about our addiction and Horde has offered us aid what more do you ignorant full want siding whit racists" she drawn her weapons

"YOU gauge and entire race on the acts of one man Garithos was a bastard but who helped us when we ware exiled from Kalimdor who helped us against Armani Trols Who helped us in first and second war. WHO orcs, trolls, humans did and Kalethus betrayed them yes he should have broken out yes he should have confronted Garithos but NO he should have no gauged all humans he should have not heated them and most importantly he should have not chosen the worst solution for a cure against the addiction" he draw his sword

"HEJ HEJ gajs if you wana debate its ok by me but do it in a peaceful way there is no need to kill each other if you don't agree look at your pets for an example they fell in love the moment they sow each other and it didn't mater to them Alliance Horde… wait where are you running and for what. Oh well better that then to have them killing each other" Luksinatriks sighted

"We have got to find them before they make an egg" Raken panted

"Yeah" Anadore agreed falling behind Rakena

They found them in the backyard talking to each other and they both sighted as a rock fell from their harts

"YOU TWO. UPSTAIRS. NOW" they yelled as the drunk pardons watched in surprise and suddenly one of Rakenas lens fell on the Flore as she rushed to grab it Anador draw his sword but instead of hearing "DEATH TO THE HORDE" they heard loud laughing loud drunk laughing

"PHEW that was a close one" Anador said dragging his companion upstairs

"I can not believe I'm saying this but I agree whit you" Rakena huffed as she dragged her companion clos behind him

Once upstairs the twos Jaws dropped as they sow Reptilia in a modern Red dress whit a beautiful whit rose near her left shoulder and whit cute small paintings near its ends and for the first time they sow clearly her face since she tidied up her hair

"You should be thankful I serve the strongest Alcohol around here but why did you drag the cute couple up its up to them to do what they want" Reptilia broke the silence

"We don't want them to make an egg" Rakena said

"Why they love each other so they can have a child" Reptilia said as she danced whit Luksinatriks

"Well my companions owner Is an 'Alliance' and hers is a _Horde_" Anadore said in disgust

"We are here you know" whelp said as he and Hawkstrider managed to get out of the grips of their owners

"Yeah and we love each other. The whole Alliance Horde thing doesent bother us since we could end up in the owner of different faction and besides does it really Mather" Hawkstrider said holding hands whit whelp

"Does it mater DOES IT MATER it Alliance and the Horde thing" Rakena snapped

"Yeah its just like its just like… like.. Alliance and horde" Anadore confirmed "And your not getting near…*Makes a disgusted face* horde again"

"Ahhhh yes brood - mother" whelp crossed his fingers

"Okay tonight we rest tomorrow we first pay respect to our dear friend Analazis and then we set off" Luk… uhh how I loath him

"What wait Analazis is dead" Anadore jumped and as 'how I loath him' nodded he started crying

"Who is he" Rakena asked

"A human warlock and a best friend one could have… wait why didn't he just resurrect like the rest of us I mean he was not a… what was it.. an NPC… was he" Anador whipped the tears of his face

"No his spirit was deleted by a GM psycho who thought it was fun to punish a warlock who has fallen in love whit his succubus… don't worry I reached a Marshal level in the old PVP system so I made sure he was banned and not allowed back… I heard that this old ranking system is back in the last patch" will he ever shut up

"Whats a patch" the less informed part of the group asked

The rest of the evening went pretty ok (I gess) and just before going to bed Rakena asked

"Reptilia I hope your not offended but… how come your you know you" she said in pauses

"Oh its okay sweat hart ill tale you"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well my grandfather had served under Romanthis that is Nefarion his father until he became a drake and then he got dismissed and he went to his mothers that is Onyxia." Reptilia sighted as she continued. "then one day his rival that is my grandmother was siting whit her friends and he came along." She went a little pale "Then as my parents told me they got into a fight but since there ware more of them my grandfather was crippled for life." She begun to cry "I still visit them sometimes… i-I cant tell you how crippled he is.. he-hes blind on one eye has a permanently broken wing and and…" she began sobbing

"Its okay Im here" said the one that apparently has emotions (maybe I was wrong about my paly)

"Well anyways as he was lying there one of the dragonspawn healers did the best he could to patch him up, and then Onyxia got out of the lair and sow them. She-she ran towards him and began crying but it was to late his fate was by black flight sealed he would not be able to hunt or some animal would get him or just the wild elements would tare him apart" she sighted deeply "Ony was so angry at my grandmother that the only reason she did not outcast her.. or worst was because he asked her not to…"she begun to shake

"Hon you don't have to.." the perv started

"Yes I do now let me finish… and then Ony ordered my grandma to look after him… whatever one can say about Ony one must admit shes a good mother.. well you know that she didn't take it kindly to that and well somewhere along the way she fell in love whit him. That's how my father was born he and 10 others now he has a older brother hes the eldest and an older sister that makes him third." She paused a little

"So Ony made him a spy here in Theramore. And then one day when he was one in the council of six he met a noblewoman whos father was in high place in former Lorderon so he comforted her and eventually they fell in love whit each other" she trembled as she continued "Then latter on he confessed to her and later when ony was discovered to lady Proudmore what he was and everyone even Ony and Nefy didn't same to mind… But then one day as he was waiting for his by then wife my mother that is how was at the time pregnant whit me with his son he heard that the carriage was attacked…" tears once again begun poring down her face

"…He did the most stupidest thing possible he-he shifted to his true form and rushed towards the carriage and instead helping the guards fight of the outlaws the two joined forces against him and he was forced to kill them" she jet again trembled "and those-those idiots monsters at black flight council decided to punish him for that and they made the count without Neferian or Onyxia…"

"Um sorry to interrupt but why did they decide to punish him for killing a few dozent of humans as black dragons who kill hundreds of them or other sentinel beings are regarded as heroes" Rakena asked whit a sad tone

"YES" Reptilia brusted into tears "THEY DID THAT BECOUS HE MARRIED A HUMAN… AND HIS PUNISHMET WAS THE WORST OF ALL PUNISHMENTS 100 YEARS AS A HUMAN ONLY ALOWED TO SHIFT ONE HOUR A MONTH FOR HIS MANA TO RECOVER AND OTHER DRAGONS BEAT HIM CONSTANTLY IN HIS HUMAN FORM" she screamed

"There there I PROMISE that I will free your father from his punishment" Luksinatriks held one hand on his chest and the other over the still crying Reptilia

"THAT'S NOT FAIR" Rakena started crying herself as she too hugged the crying girl

"That's not the worst part but wen 100 years pass he will be like a hatchling he would not fill his wing nor would he breath fire until he learns it again it would be like he was a human turned into a dragon and as each year passes the chances of a full recovery are slimmer… and when it reaches 100 the chances will be 0.002%"

"can I ask" Rakena said sympathetically

"Sure"

"How did it work.. the human dragon marriage I mean"

"Well he gave her immortality and she gave him love and children"

"Time for bed" Anador interrupted "you'll well a lot better after a good night sleep"

"your right good night everyone" she said as she and the perv started going down the stairs

"Wait what your not going to sleep whit us" everyone's eyes widen in amusement

"No well sleep in my room"

Anador just finished brushing his teeth as he looked to the other room only to find Rakena taking off her armor. His jaw drooped as he sow her take off her boots and he laid his eyes on those beautiful beautiful feet toenails painted red as a symbol of the Horde. He saw her take off the rest of her armor that was made of thick hardened skin.

Unlike her armor her skin was so soft and agile that he did not even need to touch it to know he lowered his gaze down as he thought it was impolite to watch someone in bra and panties. She left the room for a few minutes to take a bath and as he made sure she was in her sleeping close he fixed his gaze on her once more and to his surprise instead of a arrogant evil mean honor less rough he found a innocent cute intelligent little girl who has green eyes instead of blue

As she raised her head he swiftly turned his gaze around so she could not see him looking

Rakena sat on her bed her gaze fixed on Anador as he took off his armor HOW _dared_ he inspire such feelings in her, she just wanted to rest her head on his rock strong body and lick his nipples. Damn it, damn it TO THE TITANS oh way way in the good name of the light was he so adorable UHH

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as he FINALY left the room to take a bath… but once he returned catastrophe he even more cargoes WET oh why oh why dint he left the BLOODY Alliance why didn't he submit to the desire fore magic and corruption why didn't he follow his lord Kalethus and why did he choose honor why wasn't he a blood elf why wasn't he a rough she closed the door and curled herself into the bed and cried and sobbed quietly

"Rakena…" Hawkstrider started "If this is about him if you love him truly the it doesn't mather"

"Yes it does he a paladin Im a rough hes a Alliance and Im a Horde hes a high elf and Im a blood elf" Hawkstrider was just about to say something but was shushed "Not… A… Worde about… It… NOW. LATER. TO ME. OR. ANYONE. ELSE."

That night something happened Rakena couldn't close her eyes as neither could Anador 'I need a man/woman' they thought

'We need to find one fast' all three in Anadors heed agreed

'I just now where to find one' Rakena thought

"Hawkstrider" she whispered

"Hawkstrider" she pulled the blanked down only to find a empty bed

'well there goes one pregnantsy that will end up whit an egg' she thought as she looked thru the key hole of Anadors room only to find him awake and the whelp gone

She stellthed down the stairs and towards the Reptilias and the pervs room and then she waited until the suspicious sounds ware quiet and then slowly very slowly she opened the door and waked the perv

"quickly and quietly no questions to my room" she whispered to him as he obliged happily

And as they entered her room she shouted the door behind her and locked it and suddenly jumped at the perv

"have you hared about BDSM or femdom" she whispered to him

"Oh yea my user enjoys it" he wis… WHAT

'Well you do'

(LIER I don't and even if I did _I_ would be the dominant one)

'do you remember that daughter of that American that lived here some time ago'

(yea Ana why)

'well you agreed whit her that on Mondays she will be the dominant one and on Tuesdays you will'

(yea and… 'facepalm' your so dead)

Well back to wow where…

*I watch them do it*

*Watching*

*watching*

*Gets a camera and films it*

Morning came and time came for the perv to go back to his room

"So you'll do this to Anador _if _you marry him" perv

"No only if he treats me badly. I mean we are two different worlds two _opposite _worlds" Rakena said as they stood by the door

"haha poor poor Anador but that means you _do_ like him"

"WHAT NO"

"Kidding kidding"

"Don't make me backstab you"

"Well I beater be going back to my room"

As he went down the stairs Rakena was just beginning to enter her room when she heard giggling. She turned around and stealthed by the stairs only to find the happy companions walking whelps forarm/leg or talon as he like to call it around Hawkstriders waist and her arm around him her head resting on his shoulders

"IF YOU TO MADE AN BLOODY EGG IL IL UHHH" she shouted at them

"Yeah and you should know there are more companions out there you know the once that are not cross faction oriented like you" Anador said

"Ehe how much did you heard" Rakena asked shyly making the best innocent face she could

"Well the bond is stronger.. Horde.. so I did know where you ware when stealthed"

"phew… well if you get pregnant we will…"

"You'll what we love each other and we are even thinking about getting married and what if Im pregnant its _my_ decision and hes so cute caring nice kind and the worst part is if he was from a horde owner you would not object" Hawkstrider snaped

"BUT but hes an incest made dragon"

"Yea.. and.. so what I one of the subspecies of griffons and its not unheard of dragons and griffons coupling"

"Yea and shes sweat adorable nice and the most beautiful griffon I have ever met and what we do we did out of love not out pleasure and if we make an egg whats so evil in that beside tell us one good reason why we should not love each other besides the fact that shes horde and me alliance" Whelp added

"well… uhm….. eh….." the two elves thought

"FINE if you wish so then let it be" Anador snaped

"Really" the couple made the puppy dog eyes

"Yea…" Rakena confirmed

"Yuppie.. yey..ura" the two pulled each other into a passionate kiss

"Lets go and get breakfast" Anadore said trying to ignore the three weirdoes

Once she put her lenses on Rakena went downstairs and found herself unlucky coos the only seat available was the one across Anadore 'oh hell no' she thought The breakfast was usual bacon and eggs

"Hej hawkstrider when you have that egg I hope it's a BIG one so we can all shear it" Rakena exclaimed not looking to Anador

"You wouldn't deer" Hawkstrider chocked as she realized what was Rakena talking about

"Oh yes I would fry it and eat it" every one started laughing and even Hawkstrider let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she got the joke

"Okay we need to break the Icy" Reptilia said to Luksinatriks as he eat

"And what should they say 'I 'd love you if you ware not Horde/Alliance or a Blood/high elf or rough/paladin'" he tried to be sarcastic

"Well you know well enough that beside those facts there are the same they think the same they have the same personality they both are poisoned by propaganda and both have just recently learned about blizzards iron fist on Azeroth"

"Don't be such a match maker they will figure it out eventually.. and besides did you thought the first moment you met me you'll fall in love whit me and I still don't get the fact that you overlooked what I am"

"What a human" she made a grin

"Oh you know.. stop torturing me" he blushed

"Oh come on even if you are a perv or a psycho no ones perfect and you still are a good person and I know you care about me. And I know for instance your chivalry will never allow you to hit a woman, I thought before you shoved up that _no one_ will ever care about me.. but you do" I cant believe what shes saying about this perv and look at him his blushing

"Come on lets go" he said to the party

(OJ PERV ID LIKE A WORD WHIT YOU)

'yes what'

(This story is about them two *points at Rakena and Anadore* not you)

'yea and'

(STOP BEAING THE MAIN CHARACTER)

'well… okay but only if you write Luksinatrikses chronicles after you finish this story'

(WHAT… UHHH FINE)

Well there you have it folks and I have two other Ideas

One shot of fall of Deathwing where Alexstraza convinces Nozdormus (aka the bronz aspect of time) to change the things for beater (Maybe Il extend it later so it may not be a one shot)

Based on Reptilias story about a dragon convicted to be in his human form for 100 years (not her father) and how he survived, recovered and how he received a pardon (will write story on fictionPress)

Oh and of course Playable High Elfs please


End file.
